


Check Off My List

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: The Kiss List [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, kiss list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Rin was on his stomach, legs crossed while he read the latest issues ofCakes with Flowers.It was the first time Yukio had been out all week and Bon wouldn’t be over for at least another hour so he had plenty of time to enjoy it.He saw it on the third panel. It was just a passing comment between the characters. Something he was meant to read and continue on from. Instead, Rin read it twice.“I wanted to check snowball fight off my kiss list.”Kiss list.Was it a bucket list but for kisses? A list of romantic ideas and goals? A kiss in a snowball fight would be lovely. Ryuuji covered in snow and breathless from the fight, a little cold, snow melting on his cheek. It would be so romantic.Rin flopped over onto his back and hugged the manga to his chest. He needed one of those. He needed one right now.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: The Kiss List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163471
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Check Off My List

**Author's Note:**

> evanescentdawn helped me come up with the idea for this. It's going to be a two part series :)

Rin was on his stomach, legs crossed while he read the latest issues of _Cakes with Flowers_. It was the first time Yukio had been out all week and Ryuuji wouldn’t be over for at least another hour so he had plenty of time to enjoy it. 

He saw _it_ on the third panel. It was just a passing comment between the characters. Something he was meant to read and continue on from.

He didn’t.

Rin read it twice and let the words sink into his head. 

“I wanted to check snowball fight off my kiss list.”

Kiss list.

_Kiss list._

Was it a bucket list but for kisses? A list of romantic ideas and goals? Rin wanted one! That would be so much fun! He could just imagine all the ways and places he could kiss Ryuuji and his heart fluttered excitedly at the idea. His tail gave an immediate and eager wiggle through the air as he glanced at the manga once more. 

A kiss in a snowball fight would be lovely. Ryuuji covered in snow and breathless from the fight, a little cold, snow melting on his cheek. It would be _so_ romantic.

Rin flopped over onto his back and hugged the manga to his chest. He needed one of those. He needed one right now. 

He tilted his head towards Yukio’s side of the room. There were at least ten notebooks on his desk. He wouldn’t miss _one._

Rin sprang across the room, slipping on some clothes he should have put up, and snatched the bottom notebook up. He flipped through the pages to make sure it was blank and grabbed a pen as well. He returned to his bed and stared at the first page. His hand writing wasn’t the best but no one would see it so that didn’t matter. 

He grinned as he began to fill out the list. 

* * *

_1) A kiss in front of a sunset_

Rin wanted to mark the first one on his new list off and could not figure out how they hadn’t already done it. He could see Ryuuji by the fountains and it was the perfect moment to mark it off. 

He took a second to pop a mint in his mouth that he quickly chewed up and swallowed. He straightened his shirt, smoothed out his eternally messy hair, and made sure his tail wasn’t matted. 

His boyfriend was reading which meant he wouldn’t hear Rin approaching. That gave him a _really_ good chance of reaching him without being noticed which meant he could almost certainly claim a kiss without Ryuuji being worried about people watching. 

Ryuuji was sitting at the base of the fountain, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent so he could prop his arm on it. His book was open on the ground beside him with a notebook next to it so he could expand on his already detailed notes. 

Despite it working towards Rin’s favor, he didn’t like Ryuuji out here in the fading light. His overly studious boyfriend was going to give himself a headache reading in the darkness. 

He could do this. He only had a few minutes until the sunset and then his moment would be past. He just had to move quickly. 

Tail perking up and ears twitching, Rin jogged across the promenade to where Ryuuji was working. His boyfriend didn’t notice his approach until he was casting a shadow on Ryuuji’s book. Brown eyes shot up to look at him and Rin’s breath hitched embarrassingly. Ryuuji’s eyes always turned dazzling in the sunlight. Rays of gold and dizzying rings of honey and hazel all mingling to create a sunset all their own. 

Sunset.

_Focus, Rin._

“Hey! Thought I’d find ya over here.” 

Ryuuji smiled and set his pen aside. (That made Rin’s stomach flip happily. Ryuuji stopped homework for him. It was enough to make him swoon.)

God, he was dating a nerd.

Ryuuji’s hand reached up for his as the easy smile spread. “It’s not like I was hiding. I was just finishing up some work.” 

Rin dropped to his knees as gracefully as he could. “Finishing?” he commented with a sly grin, “More like getting ahead.” 

Ryuuji blushed brightly and Rin’s grin grew. Ryuuji was cute when he blushed. Rin shuffled closer, taking in the blush and shy tilt to Ryuuji’s eyes, and looped his arms around Ryuuji’s neck. His boyfriend stretched his other leg out so they could get closer without his knee getting their way. The blush darkened as Rin leaned in. 

Gah! It was too much. “You’re adorable when you’re being a nerd.”

“Hey,” Ryuuji pouted, blush still bright, “I’m not a ne-” his words tapered off as Rin licked his lips. Brown eyes followed his tongue’s movement as Ryuuji’s own mouth slipped shut.

Rin’s heart swooped and he couldn’t help but gaze at Ryuuji’s eyes. He didn’t even seem aware of the fact that he was staring at Rin. It was sweet and flattering and Rin really wanted to be kissing him now. 

He scooted closer and sucked in a breath. It seemed to break whatever marvelous daze his boyfriend was in because Ryuuji blinked hard and glanced back at Rin’s eyes. They were even more dazzling up close. So many bright shades of browns and golds swirling together. 

Rin leaned in to kiss him but stopped himself at the last minute.

Would it count if _he_ kissed Ryuuij? Would it be as romantic? Was the idea to get kissed or to give the kiss?

He hadn’t finished the manga and didn’t know. Did it matter?

Ryuuji exhaled and brought a hand to Rin’s elbow. “Bluebell?” He asked with a squeeze. The nickname sent an excited jolt through Rin’s body. “You okay?” his thumb rubbed at Rin’s forehead. “You’ve got a worried crease.”

Rin shoved his thoughts aside. He’d get kissed because it’d be more romantic that way. “Nah. Just thinkin’.” He gave his boyfriend a toothy smile and Ryuuji blushed again. 

“Careful,” Ryuuji teased with a boyish grin that made Rin’s stomach swoop, “you’ll hurt yourself.”

Rin smacked his shoulder. “Jerk!” Ryuuji laughed and leaned back which was the wrong direction for Rin to get kissed. He wound his arms back around Ryuuji’s neck and shuffled closer so they were almost chest to chest. 

Ryuuji’s eyes went wide again in Rin’s favorite way. He looked so handsome in the low light.

Really low light.

Practically dark.

Rin glanced over his shoulder again and noticed that the sun had all but set. He had maybe a minute before it would officially be night and the sunset would be gone. 

Forget getting kissed he was giving a kiss. He was marking this off. 

He turned back towards Ryuuji and dove for his face a _little_ desperately. He miscalculated the distance - Ryuuji had been leaning towards him - and clocked his nose neatly against Ryuuij’s cheek. His boyfriend released a surprised ‘oof’ and tried to twist back so they weren’t so close. Rin caught him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. 

(It wasn’t the _most_ romantic of kisses but it was a kiss and that was what mattered at the moment.)

Rin, with a throbbing nose, kissed his boyfriend as the last bit of the sun faded over the horizon. He’d get to check something off his list despite a few minor hiccups.

* * *

It didn’t go any better. There were a few mostly natural kisses - Ryuuji was occasionally effortlessly romantic and those were Rin’s favorite moments - but mostly it was almost fails that ended with Rin frantically planting one on Ryuuji. His boyfriend always responded even if he was mildly confused. Rin was good at avoiding questions- it usually just took a few more kisses- and he was steadily checking things off.

And adding new things.

It wasn’t _his_ fault that his boyfriend was incredibly handsome and that there were hundreds of romantic ways he could imagine kissing him. Ryuuji was kissable and Rin was determined to mark all the things on his ever growing list.

He was going to get two off the list today.

Rin’s head was pressed into the solid brick of the wall to his ugly dorm, and it might have hurt, if it weren’t for Ryuuji’s mouth pressed against his so firmly. His boyfriend’s body against his, pushing him against the wall in question and kissing him with everything he had. Kissing him like he was actually _worth_ something. 

One hand was firm on his shoulder and the other broad hand was curved (gently, god Ryuuji was _gentle_ like he didn’t want to hurt Rin and it was dizzying) around Rin’s hip. 

Ryuuji had to be the best kisser ever. Rin didn’t have a lot to go on with that but he couldn’t imagine anyone being better. He could never predict what his boyfriend was going to do. He was always moving and Rin really should have known his _aria_ boyfriend had a talented tongue and lips. 

Rin couldn’t help the way he whimpered as Ryuuji’s lips dragged down his jaw (Rin loved the scrape of his stubble) and the column of his throat. He clutched him closer and -dang Ryuuji’s cunning teeth - spun them around. 

Ryuuji grunted as Rin shoved him into the wall and pressed against his body. Rin kissed him messily and let his tail wag gleefully through the air. Both kinds of wall kisses were getting marked off.

“What is it with you recently?” Ryuuji asked around a laugh and, yeah, Rin was having to stretch a lot to reach his annoyingly (lies, Rin loved every additional inch) taller boyfriend but damnit, he wanted to mark the item off. 

“What do ya mean?”

Ryuuji’s hands settled (low) on his hips and squeezed. “This sorta thing. You’re always,” Ryuuji blushed, cheeks going a dark color and eyes darting to the side like they always did when he blushed. (Rin loved it so much that this boy could shove him against a wall and kiss him like that and still blush when talking about kissing.) Ryuuji swallowed, “Uh, affectionate. But…”

Uh oh. Had he been obvious? He could _not_ let Ryuuji-

“So what’s up? What’s changed?” 

Shit. Ryuuji was handsome and kissable and a _nerd._ Of course he noticed Rin planning. 

“Nothing!” He said way too loudly and eagerly. His boyfriend raised a single disbelieving eyebrow and pulled him closer. 

“That,” he growled and Rin’s knees went a little weak, “was a lie.” A broad hand moved off his hip and wound around his tail. Rin tried not to immediately go limp against Ryuuji. He liked having his tail played with as much as he liked having his hair played with. “Are you aware that your tail goes straight up in the air when you lie?” He leaned towards Rin so there was only a breath between their faces. “Shoulda kept it tucked in, Rin.” Another kiss was pressed to his lips. 

Rin was pretty sure his hair was on fire and he wasn’t even upset about it. Ryuuji was wrapped around him and he knew Rin’s tells (and tail.)

“So,” Ryuuji managed after a moment and it was so nice to see he was as affected as Rin, “what’s up? Gonna tell me the truth?”

“Uh,” Rin couldn’t think when all he could see, smell, and taste was Ryuuji. 

“Is it with that notebook you’re always toting around?”

“Notebook?!” How obvious was he? How had Ryuuji noticed?

Ryuuji released his tail (unwelcome development) and let go of his hip (even worse development) and grabbed his hand instead. He was tugged into the dorm away from any potential prying eyes and towards Rin’s dorm room. He was pulled all the way to his room and sat gently on his desk chair.

“But the bed’s right-”

Ryuuji shook his handsome head. “Nope. If we go over there we’re continuing where we were on the wall and I wanna know what’s up.”

Rin flushed and tried to decide if there was a point in fighting. Ryuuji’s eyes were locked on him and, well, it was true. He could see the curiosity in those gorgeous brown eyes. Ryuuji wanted to know. Ryuuji had an annoying amount of self-control and wasn’t likely to budge.

Fine.

Rin blew out a noisy breath and pulled his notebook out. “It’s just a thing I made up.” (He was _not_ admitting that he got the idea from a manga.) He tugged the cover open and looked at his messy handwriting with a frown. “A… Kind of a bucket list?”

Ryuuji straightened, eyes widening. “Are you okay?”

Rin nodded and tried to ignore the way his heart squeezed at the worry in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s nothing like that. Just…” He shoved the notebook at Ryuuji and ducked his head. Ryuuji took the book and glanced down at the words. He mouthed along to them like he always did when he was focusing all his attention on a text (Rin suspected his aria training for that adorable fact) and he saw the moment it clicked.

“Oh,” Ryuuji breathed, cheeks flushing dark red, “why-why didn’t you tell me?” He looked up, gaze shy but serious. “I’d be happy to help you mark them off.”

Rin’s stomach swooped delightfully. “It’s silly-”

Ryuuji set the notebook to the side and stood up. He leaned over Rin, placing one hand on the desk and the other on Rin’s cheek so he was barricaded by his boyfriend with nowhere to go and nowhere to look but at Ryuuji. His knuckles brushed against Rin’s cheek, the softest of touches that made Rin’s heart come alive in a way nothing else did.

“It’s not silly,” he murmured, “I don’t know how many you have on that list, but…” his smile spread mischievously and god, Rin could stare at that smile forever. (There were only a handful of people that knew Ryuuji could smile like that.) “I’m happy to check them all off with you.” He tilted Rin’s head and leaned down, Rin’s eyes slipped close for the kiss, and Ryuuji paused right there, “And Rin?”

He hummed because he couldn’t form words with Ryuuji’s hand still on his cheek and Ryuuji’s breath against his lips, “we’re going to make it a _lot_ longer.”

Rin hauled Ryuuji into a kiss and decided they’d work on the list after he made his boyfriend breathless.

He couldn’t wait to check things off together.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely got this in before midnight in my timezone but I'm counting this as my Valentine's day submission. I'm hoping to have the Izumo/Shiemi part up soon :)


End file.
